The Start of The New Age
by PokeSpeFanGirl
Summary: Sequel to "The Last Of PokeSpe"! Requested by fellow reviewers!
1. Introducing

**A/N: This is actually the sequel to "The Last of PokeSpe" soooooo I suggest you read that first... Anyway... Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or The Last Of Us... *goes ahead and crys in a corner***

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 5:37am**

**Silver's POV**

First, humans. Now what? Mutated weird animals that make strange sounds. Great. Just great. Life couldn't get any better.

Sorry. Getting ahead of myself. Lemme start from the top.

We (as in Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Yellow and me) were just foraging for food in a nearby abandoned house while Blue recovered from her coma (if you can consider a 2-day slumber a coma). And I was paired with Green. Then the sounds came. Some kind of shambling with it. Like animals infected with CBI. But animals have been extinct since... CBI began.

Or so we thought.

The creatures knocked through the door, with flames dancing on its edge. Immediately after the door burned down to ashes, ice sprouted out of the door, dousing the fire and melting the ice. Green and I took a timorous step back, eyes wide. Two "animals", or monsters, more like, shambled in, pupils devoid of emotion, only spiraling darkness. One red monster, a tiny flame ablaze on its tail, resembling a lizard. Another black one, this one resembling a weasel.

"Char..."

"Snea..."

Fear skulked into our eyes, and we exchanged anxious looks. The monsters had fungus sprouting out of their heads, very much like infected people with CBI. Hesitantly, I whipped out my knife, hands shaking. Green got out his pocket gun.

Then the monsters shouted a battle cry before rushing forward.

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 5:37am**

**Blue's POV**

"You fine, Blue?" Yellow asked, hands full of supplies she was repacking, her calculating eyes packing each bag with equal amounts of foodstuff.

I glanced at her, then nodded, still a little muddle headed from the coma.

"Blue!" Crystal shouted from across the room. "Do you know what this is for? Found it just now." She waved a ball, half red and half white, walking towards me. I looked at it, but I've never seen anything like that. Shaking my head, I took the ball, pressing the button in the middle. Instantly, it shrank, becoming pocket-sized.

"Hey! Cool!" Crystal took the mini ball, popping it into her pocket, and the ball fitted perfectly. She examined the ball for a bit, then she went back to her post.

After that, a squirting sound was heard behind the door. We all turned, only to see a small... Turtle? No. Something like it though. It huddled over, rushing towards me. Behind it, several monsters like it shambled forward. But they were infected by CBI.

* * *

**A/N: And we're done! I'll try to complete the next one tomorrow, but I might not and it might stretch into, like, a week. Sooooo don't get your hopes up!**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	2. Capturing Time!

**A/N: I have really nothing much to say here so... ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Pokemon or The Last Of Us. D':**

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 5:51am**

Green's POV

The mutated monsters advanced, the mushrooms on its head swaying as they walked. I took a cautious step back, Silver following my lead. Normal animals, they were fine. They wouldn't bother us anyway, they were extinct. But we just had to meet up with mutated monsters. With superpowers.

Thanks, Fate.

Anyway, the monsters advanced, shambling. The weasel-y one stuck out a hand-claw- and ice immediately shot out, like a sword of sort. It leapt, and Silver rushed forward, the blade of the knife slicing the air molecules, glinting against the freeze of the ice. But. Of course. The unexpected and unfortunate happened. The ice continued to lengthen, encasing around the blade, and Silver's hands.

Holy shit.

I slammed the butt of my gun into the ice, sending ice shards shattering across the room. Silver yelped in pain, clutching his left hand, which was now leaking blood from the sharp tip of the ice, perhaps my gun. I shot the weasel in the chest. And the weasel blocks it, it's partner's eyes now concentrated on Silver. I met his gaze, then his eyes darted to the door.

_Run._

I snatched up the knife on the floor, flinging it to the nearby wall as a temporary distraction. It hit with a dull thud, effectively attracting both monsters' attention. Then I grabbed Silver's hand, slippery with blood, and he protested in pain. But I didn't give a damn.

I ran. Like our lives depended on it.

Which it did.

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 5:46am**  
**  
Yellow's POV**

The turtles-rather weird ones- shuffled forward, and the first one ran. Guess who it ran towards? Me. Squealing, I sprinted to Blue's side, who held me protectively. Crystal immediately threw the only thing she had in her hand- the ball.

As soon as the ball hit the turtle's side, a red light encased it, engulfing the turtle, until all that's left is the ball. Then the ball FLEW back to Crystal's hand. Out of shock, she dropped the ball, and the same turtle appeared, courage renewed but hands still trembling. It looked at Crystal, as if awaiting a command.

"What are you waiting for? Do something!" Blue screamed at Crystal, but the turtle seemed to think it was for it. The turtle let loose a formidable jet of water, splashing onto the other CBI-infected turtles. They huddled back, shocked. Then they hobbled out retreating warily, before giving one last glance, and giving a weak whimper that suspiciously sounded like "squirt".

We looked at the turtle, who was puffing out his chest-or shell- proudly.

Blue crept closer, putting a hand on its head. "What are you? And what's your name?"

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"That's your name? Boring. I'm calling you Blasty!"

Apparently, Squirtle-Blasty- liked its newfound name, ramming straight into Blue's chest and giving her busts a hug.

"Ehmm..."

"I think it likes you. Here," Crystal handed her the ball.

"Oh... Umm... Blasty, return!" Blue tapped the ball to Blasty's head, encasing it in a red light again before making it disappear completely.

As she shrunk the ball, I can't help but think we've gained a lethal weapon.

And lots more are coming our way.

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 5:51am**

Red's POV

Gold and I reached a nearby shophouse, so we decided to raid it. Nobody would come after us anyway. We trudged through the mould on the floor, tiptoeing to avoid the mushrooms on the floor. Most of the foodstuff had already gone bad, but we nabbed whatever was what we thought was the least stale. Or fresh. Which there wasn't.

Then we heard the voices.

"Come on, Sapphire! We can't possibly jump up there! Are you insane?!"

"Yeah, yeah. We can. Or are you too chicken? Ya can go join the ladies' knitting club. Oh wait, there isn't one anymore. So ya have ta follow me." Sapphire, I think, spoke.

Gold peered through the glass window, if you can call it that when it's all shattered, fragments sticking out through the sides. "You think they're Fireflies?" He whispered. (I actually thought it was impossible but he surprised me.)

"No. Normally it's burly men. Definitely not him. And headstrong BUT careful girls."

"Quite true. But-"

"How about we go through that shophouse? It's connected anyway." The boy asked.

"Fine. Whatever."

And then they were headed straight for the shophouse we were in.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! And I'm thinking of having Red either get a Pikachu or Bulbasaur. BUT Yellow will be getting a Pikachu so... I'm kinda stuck. So please vote on the poll for this! (Though I'm quite sure majority would choose Pikachu :P)**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	3. Friends or Foes

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys read my announcement last time... So you'll understand the delay in posting this...(or I'm early coz I'm writing this in advance. At any rate, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us...**

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 6:31am  
**  
**Silver's POV**

"It's a deep cut."

"It'll heal."

"I'm gonna put alcohol on it."

"I'm used to it. The last time Daisy grazed me-"

I howled as the wet cool cloth pressed against the wound, burning disinfectant searing my skin. Crystal sniggered. Glaring at her, I bit back my whimpers before withdrawing my hand, pain dancing on the tips of my wound. She bandaged it before packing the supplies back into the box, giving me a small smirk.

I went back to Blue's side, but not before giving Crystal a resentful scowl.

"You know you don't have to give the poor girl one of your infamous scowls."

"From the way she laughed at me, I'm the poor one."

"Oh. Ha. Ha."

She took my injured hand, examined it and tutted. She looked to Green, now sitting beside Crystal, gazing intensely at the ball in her hand- the one we called Pokeball. He mumbled something like "the ones we saw..."

"Where's you find the Pokeball?"

"Just found it here. Who knows where it came from. And there's more in the pack."

"Then-"

Ice sprouted through the door before I could say anything. Then fire immolated it before any of us could get our weapons out.

Then I sensed the attack a heartbeat before it happened.

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 6:09am**

**Gold's POV  
**  
The guy with the white hair-cap?- and the girl approached the shophouse. Red and I crouched behind the kitchen counter, and I whipped out my rifle, Red clutching his gun. We hid the packs of food we got in the cupboard.

The creaking of the door.

Footsteps bounded into the house.

I leaned against the cupboard door.

Biggest fatal mistake. Ever.

"Hey! There's somebody in here!" The girl yelled, her feet thundering towards us. She leapt onto the counter like a freaking acrobat and did a somersault midair before landing swiftly on her feet. Red and I took a cautious step back, pressing against the counter.

"Da hell are ya doing here?" The girl asked, looking as if ready to rip a person, and it's better Red than me.

"Woah... Wild Girl hold on... Are those real fangs?!" I asked, immediately followed by a facepalm loud enough for a minor earthquake, courtesy of Red.

"Ugh.. What we're saying is...we were looking for food. No trouble intended. Alright? Now if you don't mind, my friend and I-"

A wave of darkness interrupted Red, crashing into the front door, but ended up devouring the whole wall. Small critters-with fungi?- stood there.

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 6:16am**

**Red's POV**

A whole horde of weird-looking animals stood on the pavement outside, the leading one lifted its head. Backing up, I counted 6 animals. The leader mumbled an "umbre" before racing forwards, the rest of the animals following suit. The wild girl and boy took out some balls before yelling something like "mumu" and "chic". Red light flooded the entire house (is it still a house if the front wall is open?) and two other animals-without fungi- appeared out of thin air. One with fin-like things and the other was a chicken. An orange one.

Either I was going blind or I was insane.

Or the world is the insane one.

At any rate, the chicken and the...fish that can walk... approached the horde of animals. They blew fire (chicken) and sprouted water (fish... That walks) at the CBI-infected monsters. After moments, the horde of monsters dissipated into dust, spores of fungi flung into the direction of the wind. The fire chicken regurgitated fire, burning the spores to ashes.

Gold and I exchanged looks.

Either we've gained a potential ally, or enemy.

* * *

**A/N: Done! And the next one should be out like... Next week... Yeah. Exams sucks. Anyway, please vote on my poll!**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!  
**


	4. Friends, luckily

**A/N: Hey guys! I think I'm kind of late in posting this cuz my laptop screen broke and I had to send it in for repairs... And guess what? I only thought of using the phone a week later. Great. And my phone's really retarded.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us.**

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 6:46am**

**Blue's POV**

Two monsters, very much like the ones before, barged into the room, their eyes wielding incandescent fire that could literally char everything to ashes. And I don't doubt the lizard-like monster could do that.

"Nee-chan, those were the things we saw..." Silver's eyes glazed over as he recalled the earlier incident.

I pinched my lips in worry. If normal weapons didn't work, what could? Even if Blasty could, we'd be outnumbered and those monsters... They'd be on a rampage. I clutched my Pokeball in my hand, and tossed it into the air, the red light invading the room. Blasty appeared our of thin air, somersaulting before landing firmly on the ground with two feet.

Or that's more like how he would want to land.

He jumped out of the Pokeball, attempted a somersault but ended up doing a little jig midair, tripping over his own feet before making a pancake out of his face on the floor.

Thankfully, he recovered quickly, jumping up and stretching his arms as though the earlier stunt he'd pulled was intentional. I swear, if these things had emotion, he would be embarrassed. At any rate, Blasty faced the monsters with trembling confidence.

Then the two monsters cried out loud before dashing forward.

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 6:54am**

**Green's POV**

Our assailants sprinted forwards, the weasel seeming to sharpen his claws as he went. It extended a claw, light glinting off it, before nearly jabbing Blasty in the shell. Blasty retaliated by retreating into his shell, before shoving itself into the weasel's face. The lizard puffed up its cheeks, and blew fire at Blasty. Just as it came inches within his body, Blue yelled, "Like we practiced, Blasty! Water gun!" Immediately, Blasty shot out of his shell, squirting a formidable jet of water onto the lizard, dousing the fire and hitting it squarely in its face. Lizard-guy fell back, the fire on its tail dimmed slightly, only for its initial ferocity to grow back.

At that exact moment, Weasel-face took the chance and lunged, swiping Blasty's face, and icicles popped out. The turtle stumbled back, leaning on its shell, twirling in circles. A feral grin crept onto the weasel's face, and it sliced Blasty across his chest, sending him flying back to the Pokeball while encased in red light.

We are so dead.

And a deafening boom reverberated throughout the entire room, an explosion ringing out above us. The whole freaking roof crashed down on us, and it was raining debris. A piece of scrap cut my arm, and I bit my lip, suppressing the oncoming scream. I looked up, spotting 4 people, of which 2 are familiar.

Red and Gold.

And two other lunatics who want to crash through the roof

* * *

**26 May 2023, Monday, 7:18am**

**Gold's POV**

I grabbed Red's wrist, following the girl, Sapphire (who was grabbing Prissy Boy) , and jumped. She called out the chick (Animal. Not human.) yelling a command like, "Ember!". Then fire broke out, petals of red dancing on the roof, and it collapsed. Our companions looked up in shock, along with two other little monstrosities. The debris hit both, and they hit the ground, obviously knocked out. They disappeared in polygons, shimmering in the tainted sunlight.

We crash-landed on the floor, only Wild Girl landing firmly on her feet. I swear, she could freaking fly ten kilometers in the air and still land on her feet.

Red and I introduced our two new companions, Sapphire and Ruby, exchanging stories of how we met and the monsters we had encountered. Sapphire and Ruby even showed their stash of "Pokéballs" and their "mumu" and "chic".

On that happy note, we all had some refreshments (Blue called it that. I'd rather say it's very-extremely-light snack.) and took turns sleeping.

Of course everyone voted for me to keep watch first.

* * *

**A/N: So we're done. I'm really very sorry again cuz it came out so late... Blame my idiocy for not thinking of using my phone sooner...**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	5. Ships Float

**A/N: Hi guys! I recently posted a fanfic of 'Mad Father' based on the bad ending, so if you're interested, you guys can check that out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or The Last Of Us.**

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 10:27pm**

**Crystal's POV**

_Gold and Crystal on guard._

Day came and went, night bled into morning, then the sun's light dimmed into a pitch-black. We were making our way to find another place to take shelter when night struck. Taking temporary shelter in a half-demolished house, Gold and I were on first watch while they slept.

If you could consider it that when we were playing cards.

Yep, the world's ending, the apocalypse was approaching, zombies and mutated animals were lurking around and what were we doing? Playing cards.

When he first asked me whether I had wanted to join, I thought it was incredulous for him to have a pack of cards when we were constantly fighting to survive. But he shocked me when he whipped out a pack of slightly torn but usable cards. Not really handy in fending off a horde of zombies, unless you light them on fire and throw them. Then either your fingers or the cards get burned first. Scratch that. Not handy at all.

As we were playing 'Stress', I decided to break the silence, "So... How'd you get those pack of cards in your bag in the first place?"

"Don't diss the cards! They could be kindle for a fire! When the zombies tried to chew off my butt, I just grabbed the bag and ran. You think they gave me the luxury of checking the items in my bag?"

"Okay! Fine."

Finally, I saw an opening to place a card down. Swiftly, I slammed the card down onto the pile, ready to claim victory. Instead, I bumped into something warm and fleshy. Heat radiated off my face when I realized my hand was resting on top of Gold's. I withdrew my hand in embarrassment, no doubt my face was blushing furiously. An insane grin was spreading across his face, like wildfire spreading in a vast plain. Before he could say anything, I stood up and delivered a swift kick to his face.

"Owww... You didn't have to do that..."

"Shut up. Anyway it's Green's and Blue's turn to keep watch."

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 12:36am**

**Green's POV**

_Green and Blue on guard._

"Wakey-wakey, shithead! It's your turn!"

"Shut up, Gold."

All of a sudden, arcs of pain, like the jolts of electricity, shot up from behind.

"GOLD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I bolted upright, glaring at Gold. Grabbing his cue, he stuck on end into my rump. He sniggered as I finally got up. I fixed one last glare at him when I realized that Gold pulled a billiard cue out of freaking nowhere.

"Where'd you get that cue?"

"Pulled it out of your asshole."

"..."

"Fine, Grumpy. Was in my bag all the time since I was first attacked."

I sauntered past him, ignoring the stifled laughter. Blue was already there. From her expression, she probably overheard us. The quavering of her lips continued as she choked back giggles.

"It's not funny."

"It is!"

"Not. Funny."

"Come on-"

"LOVEBIRDS GO GET A ROOM!" Gold shouted, and it was followed by a muffled cry when Silver elbowed in the stomach, before he exclaimed a quick "shut up".

Still, he winced and threw at us a pack of cards, which I caught. "Here! Some entertainment. Could play strip poker if you wanted."

My face was reflected by Blue's, who was blushing furiously.

"Let's just play another game."

"Agreed."

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 2:37am**

**Red's POV**

_Red and Yellow on guard._

I woke with jets of water sprayed at my face. In shock, I jerked upright, banging into Blue's forehead. Instantly, I fell back on the ground, rubbing my sore forehead. I looked at Blue with bewilderment, who was commending Blasty on a job 'well done'. A mischievous smirk formed on her face, and she shoved me out of my place before plopping down and turning away, yawning. She mumbled "your turn" before wandering into Dreamland. Cussing mildly, I rubbed the back of my neck, then giving Blue a dirty look behind her back.

"You do know I'm still awake right?" Blue peeled back one eyelid, catching me throwing rude looks at her.

"Ehmm..."

"Do your job, idiot. Or do you want people to think you're messing with a girl in the same confined space? You don't want to ruin Yellow's innocent little mind, do you?"

Words got caught in my throat, but I held my tongue, sauntering to where Yellow was.

"What... exactly was going on in there?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed a bit too quickly as I thought back to Blue's words. "So... any ideas of what we should do while we're on guard?"

"Not really."

Just then, Gold appeared out of freaking nowhere, like he dropped out from Heaven.

Wait. Sorry. That would be underestimating his mischievousness. Burrowed up from Hell, more like.

"Gold," My voice took on a sharp edge. "What are you doing here?"

"Meh. Couldn't sleep." As he said it, he teased Yellow by pushing down her hat, covering her face. She cried out, but it was muffled. She put both hands on her hat, trying to pull it off, but Gold grabbed the edges, securing it.

"Can't... get... out!"

"Must mean you're head's too big!" Gold burst out in fits of laughter. Fed up, I stood forward.

"One, Gold, your head's bigger. Two, stop picking on her. Three, you look retarded holding onto the hat and laughing like a retard you are."

Surprisingly, Gold looked genuinely offended. He stood back, letting go. Yellow finally got the hat off, though the force caused her to fall forwards. Desperate to keep herself from falling down, she grabbed my arm, trying to stabilize herself. And of course, Gold chose that moment to deliberately kick my soft spot on my leg, causing me to fall. I tilted sideways, falling with my back on the ground with a resounding thud. Yellow fell forwards too, closer and closer, until I felt her breath on my cheek. Her face was so close, so close to mine. Then, Yellow tried to get off, but Gold forced her head down, laughing uncontrollably. I felt her lips quiver against mine, my heart palpitating against my ribcage vigorously. Instantaneously, she shoved herself off, a rosy blush creeping onto her cheeks. We both glared at Gold, who backed off hesitantly before running back to the sleeping bags.

Even after we finished beating Gold up, I still feel the warmth of her lips tingling on my own.

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 4:31am**

**Ruby's POV**

_Ruby, Sapphire and Silver on guard._

"Your clothes are filthy."

"Nobody cares 'cept ya, sissy!"

"Hey! Keep it down, will you? They're sleeping." I retorted, failing to think of a proper rebuff. Sapphire snorted, sitting back down after getting all riled up.

"Pigs." I turned around, to see our senior, Silver, leaning against the wall, mumbling to himself.

"What was that?" Sapphire stood up, face glowering and all.

Yet, Silver glared and stared straight into her eyes. His own narrowed into slits. "You heard me."

"You... I'll get you for that!" She charged forward like a bull, lifting her leg, planning to hit him squarely in the chest. Silver backed up swiftly before Sapphire could even land a hit. Sapphire threw a volley of punches rapidly, but to no avail. She may have struck like a bull, but Silver was a viper, calculating every move of hers, accurately dodging them without breaking a sweat. Soon, they disappeared in a flurry of dust, the occasional hand or leg sticking out, or even a quick exclamation of a vulgarity, definitely in Sapphire's voice.

All of a sudden, Sapphire gave a cry of outrage, stopping for a second. Past Silver's shoulder, I could see she smoldered in pure fury, panting furiously. "You son of a bitch!" She shrieked, and lurched forward suddenly, flinging herself at him. But all he did was sidestep, and Sapphire continued to fly forward, hurtling towards me. I scrambled away, but my reaction was way too slow, and she collided into me, plunging ourselves onto the ground. Shocked, I attempted to get her off me, pushing her off. Instead, I grabbed something soft, curiously squishy. Immediately, Sapphire kneed me, pain dancing along my leg. She kicked herself off, screaming something about "pervert".

Then, both realization and Sapphire's fist hit me.

And Silver did nothing until our seniors woke up, irritated by the ruckus we made.

* * *

**A/N: There's that! Something different from the 'fight-and-escape-and-survive' thing~**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	6. A Cure?

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the last part! I took soooooooo long to think of what the pairs should do to have a little fun! Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 6:51am**

**Gold's POV**

We woke to a ruckus of Sapphire and Ruby fighting, but it was more like Sapphire killing Ruby. And Silver just stood there. Watching. Green split them apart and told them to chill, at the same time scolding Sapphire for hurting Ruby when our medical supplies were down. Honestly, I don't know how he actually dared to go near Sapphire wen she was fuming mad. It was like climbing up a volcano, and you know its gonna blow any freaking second. The your butt will burn. Which is quite possible with Sapphire since she has a freaking fire-spewing orange chick. Or 'Torchic', as it claimed. Anyway, Crystal tended to Ruby's bruises.

And of course I get paired up with Sapphire.

Greeeaaaaaat.

And Green said I had to do it, cause I have to prevent her from doing any stupid things while we're looking for medical supplies. Like, why can't Crystal do this? She'd be a much better choice anyway.

"And Crystal go with them in case to go crazy and decide to do something funny."

Well, fuck.

I meant that she should go _in my place._

This would be a hell of a day.

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 7:12am**

**Blue's POV**

Honestly, it's bad enough for a girl to be surviving and on the verge of death, but when she loses her beauty sleep?

_Unthinkable._

Anyway, Red, Yellow and I are supposed to go look for food.

And it might be the beginning of a budding romance from what I'd heard last night...

My turn to step in now.

Wonder what will happen...

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 8:21am**

After an hour of walking, hiding, checking storehouses, Yellow and me jumping on Red's shoulders to get to higher places, etc., we finally found a house with at least some food. It took so freaking long to just find _one_ house with food. So when we actually saw it, Yellow and I were squealing so damn loud and Red sighed (I think it was cause we would finally stop standing on his shoulders. Not the fact that we found food. Or maybe both.). 2 tins of food, with rust around the rim (Ew.), and moldy bread (Double ew.). We cut away some parts of the bread which were moldy and just stuffed them in my bag.

Then the sound of doors slamming reverberated in the air. Two of them.

We met one another's gazes with utmost urgency, and immediately rushed up the stairs with silenced steps, heart banging desperately against my ribcage. We headed left, then to the last room at the end of the corridor. Yellow hid below the desk, pulling the half-broke chair towards her to hide herself. Red hid behind the cupboard, concealing his body with the curtains. And I rushed to the last possible space for hiding. The toilet. I jumped up the side of the bathtub, balancing myself on the tip of it as I pressed myself against the wall. Ignoring the grimy feeling rubbing against my skin, I made a face as the pungent stink intruded into my nose. Forcing the bile in my throat down, I grabbed the familiar feeling of the Pokeball near my waist, with Blasty ready for action.

Voices could be heard as they thundered up the stairs.

"Apparently, we're looking for this thing... Like a mushroom and a crab... I think..."

"For what?"

"Scientists allied with the Fireflies say it could be a cure. Look for it in damp places."

"Like toilets?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go left, then."

Shit. I had to be the one in the toilet. Sometimes, I feel like bitch-slapping life. Oh wait, I can't. I'll be dead.

Which I'll be soon.

Suddenly, a small whimpering sound snapped me out of my wallowing in self-pity.

"Paras... Paras..."

A mushroom and a crab...

Like the one of the freaking floor.

Taking the risk, I put my bag down by my side, nearly slipping down in the process, and I took out a Pokeball. If it could work on Blasty, then it should work on this little guy. I threw it at the critter, and it got taken aback for a second, then resisted, the ball shaking uncontrollably. A red light enveloped the room, and it appeared on the floor, the ball flying back to my hand.

Weakening it might work, maybe?

But before I could think, the creak of the door snatched my attention away.

They're here.

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 8:49am**

**Red's POV**

A sense of shock and fear rattled me senseless as the voices echoed in the empty, rotted hallway. Footsteps echoed, closer and closer they came, stopping at every room until they stopped at the one we were in. Through the gaps of the curtain, a sinewy man, tattooed all over, sauntered in, looking around for that "mushroom-and-crab-fusion-thing". If he just when in without seeing us, and that's an ENORMOUS 'if', we **might** (emphasis on might) get a hit in. Knock him unconscious or something. His grunts broke my tower of thoughts when he started towards the toilet.

I grabbed the handle of the throwing knife, dashing out of the curtain, blood rushing in my ears.

Screams from the toilet.

_Steadying arm._

A struggle.

_Taking aim._

Muffled cries.

_Raising arm._

More screams and banging.

_Let the blade fly._

The knife was thrust forward as I felt my grip release, the solid feeling of the handle leaving my hand. It flew fast and furious, light glinting off the blade, slicing through the air molecules as if they were butter. Time slowed and snagged in horror as the knife zipped forward.

And it hit the wall beside the door with a dull thud.

The man turned, beady eyes set on me. Whipping his own two knives out, time froze before me while he flung them towards me. A pulling sensation tugged at my clothes, forcing me backwards. A heavy thump reverberated in the air, and I found myself stuck against the wall. Just then, a flash of dark blue and brown appeared behind him, then a spray of red. The man was taken aback, shocked at Blue's teeth sinking into his own flesh. He whirled around, anger flashing in his eyes, knocking Blue backwards and hitting the table Yellow was hiding under. A flicker of darkness came out from the shadows of the desks, and Blue took it. The man took out the spare knife from his belt, ready to bring it down on Blue.

"Wait! I'm infected! I'm infected!" Blue shrieked, getting on her feet, the gun behind her back as she tugged her collar of her shirt down, showing her rashes from the bite from the Infected previously. Somehow, she'd survived it and didn't turn. Shock drained the color of the man's face, and his hand rushed to the bite that Blue gave him. At that split second, Blue raised the gun, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 9:02am**

**Yellow's POV**

When the gunshot blew, I crawled out of my hiding place. Once I saw Red stuck to the wall, I let out a small gasp, and yanked the knives out, passing them to him.

"Thanks for the help..." Blue grumbled, who was sitting against the floor after receiving the recoil from the gun. Heat rushed up to my face and I immediately bent down to help her up. She rubbed her sore head, when footsteps thundered up the steps. She widened her eyes, as if she had remembered something. Passing me the gun hurriedly, she told me, "I've got something to do in there," she paused and nodded towards the toilet. "So cover me, kay?"

Before I could nod or even react, she took me by the shoulders and stationed beside Red, and sprinted towards the toilet. Then another man, definitely armed better with weapons, came running up. Seeing the mess of red and the body behind us, he took a cautious step back, before taking out a rifle, with a silencer, aiming it at me. I dashed away, before using my own pistol and shot blindly, and a cry of outrage denoted that I'd been lucky. Red ducked out of the way as I shot again, but this time it hit solid wood. I pulled the trigger again, but no bullets. Desperate for a weapon, I threw the gun itself at the man and I ducked under the table again for my bag, whipping out two knives. I dashed out, as I saw Red skillfully dodge the man's bullets, slicing him at his ankles and causing him to fall to the ground with a slump. Blood splattered and I forced the bile down. He plunged the knife down into his flesh, forking the other one in for a good measure.

Afterwards, he yanked them both out, and cleaned the blades with the fabric of the man's clothes, before proceeding to take the man's weapons. I checked on Blue who was struggling in the fight with the 'mushroom and crab', yelling commands like 'Bite' and 'Bubble'. Finally, she threw the Pokeball at the critter, enveloping it with red light, and got a satisfying click. It flew back to her hand, and she smirked at it. She walked out and peered behind her shoulder, and it looked at me expectantly. Blue passed it to me and I held it, but a blinding light exploded in front of my eyes.

Darkness.

Pounding.

Silence.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Sorry for the ending. A bit rushed, I think. Next one should come out next week~**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	7. Another Day

**A/N: OMGGGGG IM SO SORRY! I WAS RLY ENGROSSED IN READING OTHER FANFICTIONS (fire emblem curse you sometimes)... And gaming. Lots of that too.**

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 7:07am**

**Crystal's POV**

Gold is a freaking genius.

Only when it comes to doing stupid things.

He insisted on bring the cue with him to find medical supplies. Then he started swinging it around in his hands and bumping into things with it, which could attract some really unwanted attention. Then when I told him to put it in the bag, he kept on swinging it around and hitting even more shit and saying he couldn't put it in his bag even though it was retractable. And he even poked at what was most definitely Sapphire squatting on the floor, saying "What's this squishy thing?" That is, after banging a whole lot of other junk and shit.

Which is why I wasn't surprised when the loud bang of a door downstairs drifted to our eardrums.

And which is why I wasn't shocked when a whole cacophony of disgusting clicking sounds and the constant repetition of names reverberated in the air.

And which is exactly why I was already clutching the rifle in my hand when a whole horde of Clickers and monsters barged through the door.

"Duck!" I hissed, forcing him down behind the kitchen counter.

"Why?" The empty brain of his popped up, black ruffled hair peeking through the counter.

"Just do it!"

"Will ya keep quiet and stop bickering like a freaking couple?" Sapphire growled (literally) and that actually effectively kept our mouths shut and paint our faces red.

At any rate, the Clickers shuffled forwards, somehow hindering the monsters' movements. Irritated, one of them, presumably the leader, snarled at the Clickers in annoyance. With a howl, he-she-it lashed at the Clicker, tearing off limb by limb. The Clicker thrashed, fighting a losing battle, before sinking to the ground eventually. Other monsters followed suit, biting into their flesh, ripping off arms from shoulders. All of the Clickers fell, blood tainting the floor, and the leader, standing tall with mushrooms adorning its head.

Well at least we know now that what we were facing was a troop of bloodthirsty, vicious, merciless monsters. Just a step up from Clickers.

"Wow. We're lucky." Gold deadpanned, but was silenced by harsh glares from both of us and raised his hand up in defeat. I readied my rifle, exhaling a little.

My biggest mistake.

Actually, no. Mine was agreeing to be on the same shift with Gold.

Paws tapped against the concrete floor, stopping as soon as the leader, a gigantic brown bear with a circle on its stomach, halted at the counter we were hiding behind. Whether it was just blind, stupid, or both, it sniffed the air, as if it haven't sensed us.

I raised my rifle, and shot. A split second before it hit, the monster turned towards me with a hilarious look of shock, before crumpling to the ground. A kaleidoscope of colors burst before my vision when the other followers scampered forward. And turned their attention on me.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

The first one jumped at me, fangs bared and claws revealed. I pulled the trigger.

Discovery time! Rifles were not good as a melee weapon.

The bullet missed it by miles. A elongated stick plunged forward and threw the monster to the side.

First thought: Oh My God that cue is actually good for something.

Second: Wait, why is Gold grabbing my arm?

Lastly: You dolt, stop thinking about this!

A series of snarls brought me back to the present. Sapphire and Gold were standing before me, Sapphire with knives in her hands, and Gold with a handgun, with the cue behind him for backup.

The monsters lunged, blood sprayed. Gold and Sapphire dominated the front lines, with the former aiming with extreme accuracy and the latter slashing and hacking away, not actually registering the fact that the knives needed to be in contact with the enemy in order to deal effective damage. I assisted them from behind, when the mutants get too close to them and rectifying the problem with a bullet.

15 minutes later, the mutants laid in a heap on the floor, blood staining everywhere - walls, clothes,weapons. We returned to what we had started out to do;scrounging up medical supplies. As we trudged back to the base, I eyes the blood splattered all over Gold's hands and shirt, wondering if murder had took every last spark of him I had known away.

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 9:25am**

**Red's POV**

I didn't even think when Yellow collapsed, just threw out my entire body to catch her, and ended up in an extremely awkward position where her head landed on my body, my head hitting the floor. I shook of the shock, and tilted my head, seeing Blue crouching down to pick up the ball, and failing miserably at hiding her laughter.

I glared at her, saying, "Blue." She tucked the balls into her pockets.

"Blue."

"Hmm? What do you want, Red?"

"Blue... I'll give you five seconds to help her up."

"But..."

"One. Two. Four."  
"You might not get another chance, you know?"

"There's always Gold. Now pick her up."

"Fine." A sigh, and the weight was lifted. I stood up, and was greeted by Yellow being shoved into my arms.

"You're the gentleman." Came the explanation.

Sighing, I carried her princess-style all the way back to the base.

* * *

**28 May 2023, Wednesday, 1:58pm**

**Yellow's POV**

When I finally came to my senses, it was already noon. It wasn't particularly bright, but I found myself lying quite comfortably in someone's lap. I focused a bit more, and realized it was Red! Immediately, I sat up, accidentally kneeing Silver in the forehead, who was tending to a scrape on my leg.

Gasping, I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I mean, I was lying down and I thoug-"

Silver raised his head, rubbing at his forehead and glared at me. I stiffened and stopped talking. When he saw my reaction, he sighed and softened up a little, before glancing back down, "Yeah, well, I can't apply the disinfectant properly if you keep fidgeting." Hearing that, I instantly set my leg firmly on the ground, feeling the slight sting as he put on the cream. He's surprisingly gentle, I noted.

Silver finished, and I stood up, a bit uncomfortable with the closeness with Red. Instantly, I regretted it, and a pounding in my head made me topple backwards and I yelped. Silver's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. I tried to reach out for anything I could grab, but there was only air. Shutting my eyes, I braced myself for impact. Shockingly, it was nothing hard, only two arms were supporting me from below, with a gloved hand grabbing my own. Red set me down on the floor beside him, and Silver let go of my hand.

"You should rest." Those dazzling eyes were the last things I saw before sleep pulled me under, as if my body wanted to bend to his every will.

* * *

**A/N: ...yup. That's all I've got. You can't really expect me to update quite soon, coz nowadays I'm just brain-dead from my new school. *sighz* Anyway, really sorry for the über late update! THIS FANFIC IS NOT DEAD!**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	8. Denial

**A/N: Been a long time huh? Sorry. Crapload of stuff and usual no time excuse. Oooooh and writer's block. And distractions. Plenty of that. Hey, look, Pewds! :D**

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 5:26am**

**Ruby's POV**

I can't fathom how everyone manages to keep calm in this filthy environment. Well, everyone except Sapphire. It's like they're cavemen. The floor is cold hard, there's fungi and cobwebs in every possible corner, and there's this musky smell everywhere we go. And we just stink with sweat everyday. Literally soaking in it. When Sapphire came back with blood on her clothes yesterday I freaked the hell out, screaming whether it was hers. And Green jabbed me in the side to shut me up.

A perfect day if you ask me.

Now I'm lying on the floor, trying to sleep, shivering madly, with no covering below me whatsoever. You would think one of the causes of us turning would be sleeping on the floor, with nothing to protect yourself and then your skin just sucks the spores in or something. And only the girls get the sleeping bags/plastic coverings. I mean, no problem bout that, but I reckon Sapphire needs it less than I do. Hell, she'd be fine even sleeping in the dumpster. I thought of getting up for a bit, then snuck a peek, and saw Green on duty. No thanks. He'd probably force me to lie on the ground.

This was going to be one long freaking day.

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 7:52am**

Rise and shine now.

I didn't hesitate when I jumped up from the ground, smoothing out the wrinkles, my nose cringing at the nasty odor. We grabbed our packs and headed out, venturing for another "hideout" after an empty breakfast of stale bread.

When we set off, I immediately regretted not getting any rest earlier. I stumbled around a lot, knocking into items (which made a hell of a racket), barely got round a corner when a military truck went by. The entire group glared daggers at me. None could beat Silver's though. Wait. Scratch that. Green's was the worst. Afterwards, we climbed into an abandoned mall through an ajar window.

It couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 8:49am**

**Green's POV**

I thought nobody could be worse at stealth than Gold, but I guess I thought wrong. Ruby was a total wreck today. But, then again, he did have dark eye-bags circling around his eyes. Although it was his fault for not getting any sleep the night before. As if I didn't notice him, raising his head so high like that.

After we entered the mall (and after Ruby's clumsiness), we scouted a safe area to stay in and lay low. We found a shop with shelves, perfect as a defensive mechanism if all else fails. A group of us (Blue, Crystal, Red, and I) scouted ahead for an emergency escape route while the rest settled down and scouted for materials we could use. We climbed to the rooftop with gasping breaths, stared at all the arcade machines strewn over the place as though they were merely pieces of clothing.

"Oooh look! A photo booth! Let's go inside!" Blue squealed in excitement, literally dragging me towards the hideous box with curtains. She forced us all in (it was surprisingly big) and jammed the red button, flashing bright lights then blinded us. A series of photos popped out from a slot, and the screen showed the option "Post on Facebook?".

"What's a Facebook?" Crystal asked, squinting at the screen.

"Dunno. Maybe they print out our faces on a book?" Blue replied, pressing the option anyway.

"Connecting? Shit! The military tracks all the movements on the Internet! I mean, everything that's accessible to them."

Immediately, we dashed out of the booth and raced down the stairs, grabbing our packs and looking for the nearest exit. I barely heard the alarms before the soldiers banged down the door and rushed in.

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 10:17am**

**Silver's POV**

I scarcely heard what Green had said when he and the others burst into the room. He signaled to us to duck beneath one of the shelves and boxes we had strategically placed to make a miniature 'fort'. We each clutched a weapon of sorts, a gun or a knife or maybe even a random sharp thing that they found on the floor. I grabbed my own knife, watching it glisten under the flickering fluorescent light.

Soldiers flooded the mall, some sauntering in where we were. I had to say we chose a good spot, we were kind of isolated from the rest of the shops. I closed my eyes, listening to the footsteps of the nearest soldier, figuring that he was about 10 feet away from me. Stealthily, i crouched and ran behind him. Jumped on him and stifled his strangled cry. Plunged the knife into his neck. I dragged his body behind a nearby box, wiping the blood off my knife before stealing his gun and ammo. Not that it mattered to him anymore, he was dead. Ensuring that he was entirely covered by the box, I ducked out and hid behind a box, right behind another soldier. Same protocol. Except this one, for some reason, had a packet of salted biscuits in his pocket. Needless to say, I kept that one. I stayed behind the box. Green and Blue each took out on soldier. 6 left.

"What the fuck?" A soldier saw the body of his dead comrade beside me, and opened fire. I whirled behind the side of the box. A bit too late. The bullet had hit my arm. Wincing in pain, I threw the nearest item - a bottle. It hit him in the head, dazing him. Ignoring the jolts of pain, I grasped the knife and thrust it into his stomach, and piercing it into his chest for good measure.

* * *

**29**** May 2023, Thursday, 10:38am**

**Blue's POV**

He hadn't realized the man aiming at him.

Silver still had his back facing towards the man.

And the man was about to open fire.

As fast as my reflexes allowed me to, I grabbed my gun and fired two blind shots. One hit him in the soldier, the other-by good or bad luck- missed him but hit another soldier in the heart, killing him. I grabbed my knife and stabbed the man in the neck, while Red, Green, and Crystal each took out another one.

"Oh god," I choked back sobs, feeling the cool pool of blood collect on his clothing.

"Nee-san... I'm fi-" he stopped midway, only to cough out blood. He stared at me with those illuminated silver eyes.

* * *

_"What's your name?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Well your eyes are silver, like the moonlight. I think I'll call you that. I'm Blue."_

_"Um... Alright."_

_I hadn't thought we'd forged such a strong bond from one kidnapping._

* * *

_"Come on... Let's Carpe the hell out of this diem! I know that idiot is always the weakest at this time of the month!"_

_"Y-You sure?"_

_"Yeah, come on!"_

_ I dragged him through the sewage pipes, ignoring the pungent smell, and tried to keep what little food I had in my stomach. The soft moonlight greeted us when we escaped from the tunnel, and into freedom._

_Moonlight._

_Silver moonlight._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's depressing stuff. I didn't think I was capable of this level of sadness. Anyway, be grateful for this chapter. It's probably the only one you'll get in a while****. And for the sake of this AU fic, Giovanni doesn't exist. At all. OR DOES HE? Well I haven't really thought about it. So... Yeah.**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	9. Separation

**A/N: A happier chapter? Maybe...? :3. Oh and since the first time I was writing this, I didn't check the calendar, and when I did, 29 May 2023 was on Monday. :/ oh well.**

**Anyway! Onwards!**

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 11:01 am**

**Blue's POV**

The rest of the fight was in a blur. I was in such a blind rage I straight up murdered everyone that dared to come into our "hideout" while Yellow and Crystal tended to Silver. I even gave Blasty free reign. After all of them were gone (Bet 50% were by my hand), we had to leave before any other military men came. One last search for supplies (parts to upgrade weapons-yippee!), and we were off.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah..." Came the reply. His face was red from effort, panting heavily while trying to push himself off the ground.

Something twisted a knot inside me.

And it made me sick as hell.

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 11:52 am**

**Crystal's POV**

Alright.

Summary of current situation: We're fucked.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still. Silver's out of the battle for now, Blue's a little discouraged, and they're, like, the most experienced in stealth and shit. Well, I think she's discouraged, either that or she's just motivated to kill every single enemy. Not that she wasn't in the beginning, though.

At any rate, we made towards a hotel, which looked as if Mother Nature had consumed it almost entirely. A bit unusual, really, no clickers or fireflies or people from the military whose, I quote, "best interest is to save the people".

Well, 20 years, and we're still waiting. Fat lot of good it did us to trust the military.

We spread out and looted the place, and I got some fairly good stuff: explosives, binding and even some ammo for my rifle. Glorious, glorious ammo. You cannot believe how hard it was to find these things. I mean, sure, we can nab them from dead people but they only have 1, 2, 3 pieces or so, with the occasional 5 or 6.

We ventured to the upstairs, and at one point saw the ground somehow torn open, with two lifts, stuck between levels. Cautiously, we all dropped down to the first one, two at a time, afterwards sidling to the other lift. Green and Red took turns boosting us all up to the floor above. It was my turn, and I got up with Blue's help.

When I turned around, Gold was the last one.

But one thing: He lost his balance and fell.

He crumpled into a heap when he fell onto the roof of the lift, then a metallic screech sounded, before the lift crashed below.

You would think the gigantic pole he was holding could be good for balancing, but no.

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 12:29 am**

**Green's POV**

There was the feeling of being pulled, while being weightless, then air being knocked out of my lungs, and the freezing sensation of water. When I broke the surface, I gasped for air, looking around desperately for Red and the idiot who caused the fall. I grabbed onto my pack, ensuring nothing fell out, then swam towards solid ground, helping both of them up.

"Green?! Red?! You guys okay down there?" Blue hollered.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Red replied.

"Kay! Hold on, we're coming down."

"No! Stay up there! We'll make our way up to you!"

"... Fine."

"Thanks for the concern, Blue," Gold muttered under his breath.

Rolling my eyes, I composed myself before using a pipe above me to hoist myself up. I glanced around - water flooded the place, algae flourishing, some even sticking to leaked pipes. I sighed, then gestured to Red and Gold to follow, and we ventured.

After hours (or minutes - I can't tell), we found a locked door, with a door card reader. We tried banging on it (A/N: that sounded really wrong) then using a shiv to unlock it, but to no avail. After futile attempts to open it, we left and headed elsewhere.

The toilet was our next destination, with mould and fungi growing in every possible corner, and we put on gas masks to protect ourselves from spores. A skeleton was seated on the toilet seat, the door ripped open, as if torn apart by a pack of clickers who then smacked on the man/woman. In the next cubicle was the exact thing we needed - the access key.

Except it was stuck in the toilet bowl.

"No way in hell am I touching that! Red, you take it," Gold wrinkled his nose in disgust, swinging that cue of his behind his shoulder.

"What! No! How 'bout G..." He trailed off completely, seeming to contemplate what was the worse: doing it himself, forcing Gold to do it, or pushing the responsibility to me.

Sighing, I dipped my hand into the bowl, grabbed the card with the tip of my fingers, and forked it out.

Red and Gold kept their distance from me after that.

I can't say I'm upset about that.

* * *

**29 May 2023, Thursday, 1:43am**

**Gold's POV**

Uh, hold on. I'm still kinda disgusted by the events in the toilet.

Okay, I'm better now. So, after that we just climbed around and walked. A lot. Like it's ten times more than the time the school forced you to run laps around the school campus. And that's already exhausting.

Finally, we found a generator, the manual kind, where you have to pull this thing in order to rev it up. So we did the natural thing. You know, pull it. The thing made a fuck-ton of noise. Enough to attract a bunch of clickers or those mutant-thingamajigs that we saw so far.

So that was what exactly happened.

Well, no mutant things at least. Luckily, because we didn't have the U infected version of those guys.

Oh, and it wasn't Clickers. It was Runners.

A horde came dashing through the water, although significantly slower, but still fast.

"Oh, you guys messed with the wrong motherfuckers," Green hissed under his breath, prepping his pistol.

Gunfire ensued, but we were majorly overpowered. Ammo was running out, and hardly any were dropped at all. I looked up for a brief moment, wondering if there was any way we could survive.

Then it hit me.

I nabbed one of Red's knives, praying to whichever God grants accuracy in throwing things, and aimed it skyward before releasing.

It hit the mark.

Then I prayed to the God of electricity.

The cable cord dropped down, reaching the water, frying any Runner in it, eliminating all but us.

Green and Red just stared.

"Okay I know it was a waste of a good knife, but hey, knives or lives?"

They kept staring.

"I GET GOOD IDEAS ONCE IN A WHILE, OKAY?"

"Once in a while... Luckily, 'cause CAN YOU FREAKING WARN US FIRST NEXT TIME?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh... yeah. Nothing much to say...except there isn't much time till mid-year exams. (WHY IS IT SO EARLY THIS YEAR?!)**

**I probably can't update regularly.**

**Now my teacher says I have to do my essay :(**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


End file.
